


What You Had in Mind

by iridiumring92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood-era, Established Relationship, M/M, but guess who's going to get his way ;), but ignis is trying to work, noct wants ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridiumring92/pseuds/iridiumring92
Summary: Noct wants Ignis to take a break. Ignis is convinced he doesn't need one.





	What You Had in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I couldn't think of a title, but I was strapped for time so I chose this one, bc Noct's ideas for the evening are v different from Ignis's lol ~
> 
> For Ignoct Week 2018 Day 3 Timed Quest: "Sometimes I can't decide if I want to kiss you or strangle you."

Ignis breezes into the apartment later than usual, shrugging off his jacket and pushing his hair out of his eyes as he steps into the kitchen. Noctis, sprawled across the sofa with a video game controller in his hand, eyes him, his attention momentarily drawn away from the TV screen. Ignis is late, so one of his meetings must have run long. He must be especially stressed, worried, as he’s expressed, that he isn’t serving Noctis well enough.

Also, Noctis can’t help but notice how well-dressed he is. Even more so than usual, all in black, tight pants showing off his legs, sleeves rolled up—an observation that has him shutting off the game console and striding across the room to meet Ignis.

His advisor doesn’t even notice him at first, he’s too busy gathering ingredients for some as-yet-undetermined recipe. Noctis catches him in the middle of a movement, bracing hands on his hips, slinking closer when Ignis feels him there and pauses. He wraps his arms around Ignis’s waist and rests his chin on Ignis’s shoulder.

“Noct,” Ignis says, a warning.

“Don’t do any more work,” Noctis says into his shoulder. “You’ve been working all week. Let me just get takeout or something and we can stay in.”

“I shouldn’t—”

“Shh.” Noctis steps around him, pressing himself against Ignis, an action that makes Ignis’s eyes flutter closed and a contented sigh escape him. He’s pleasantly warm. He’s velvet, he’s heat. Intoxicating and comforting at once. Noctis presses lips to his neck, soft, a closed-mouthed kiss, but one that makes want spike in him anyway. He’s wondering if Ignis feels the same when Ignis puts hands on his shoulders and gently pushes him away. The look on his face is unreadable.

“Come on, Ignis, you can’t tell me you want work more than this,” Noctis whines.

“It’s not that. It’s just that there are certain duties that take priority over . . .” He presses his lips together, uncertain of the words or unsure whether saying them in front of the Crown Prince of Lucis would be appropriate. Noctis takes the opportunity to speak.

“But you’re not working now,” he says, a smirk pulling at his lips. “You don’t have to worry about that.” He moves closer again, before Ignis can stop him, close enough to whisper against his skin. Just the sensation of it ignites thoughts of the way it would feel to kiss his way down Ignis’s throat, his chest, or maybe the dip of his spine, his warm skin and the muscles of his back against Noctis’s hands. “Wouldn’t you rather do something that, you know . . . makes the stress go away?”

Ignis sighs. “Sometimes I can’t decide if I want to kiss you or strangle you.”

“Really? ’Cause I’d say the decision is easy.” Noctis, unable to help himself, presses another kiss to Ignis’s skin.

“You wish it were.” But Ignis sweeps in to kiss him anyway, pushing him back against the counter and letting both of them get lost in one another.


End file.
